


Standards

by BethLovesNoodles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Foul Language, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethLovesNoodles/pseuds/BethLovesNoodles
Summary: Tim was your friend. Best friend. “Let’s have sex cos I'm horny and not mention it again”, friend. Maybe more than that. I dunno. But then you propose the idea of a date and so the story starts~ To be fair, I really don't know how to write this bit...Or in general.





	Standards

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of this is supposed to be serious, in fact, much of it isn't. Also, there's swearing so...

Tim was your friend. Best friend. “Let’s have sex cos I'm horny and not mention it again”, friend. Maybe more than that. I dunno.  
It was when you bumped into him on the street and offed a cup of coffee, your treat. You hadn't originally offered but silently persuaded yourself, reminded of his stinginess when it came to money. When it came to it, you didn't even have to insist.  
"Come 'round to mine later,” You offered, “I can buy a pizza or something. I'm sure I'll have food in the freezer. You can stay over." It was nice to see him. You were meant to meet up the next day anyway, he'd just gotten back from a visit to his sister across the border and was missing from your life for a whole five days, who the fuck does he think he is? Even if the border is just pretty much some fancy flag stones near that nice café...  
"Come on, I haven't even had time to unpack yet.  
"Great! You don't need to pack again!"  
"How fucking convenient." A slight smile tugged at him, small as it was you could see it. Emotion stands out when it hardly shows up on your face. "But I wouldn't say no to it for tomorrow night if there's any condoms laying around.” He raised one eyebrow in an alluring manner.  
"Oh, for fuck's sake, Tim! Now you're making me wait longer as if it wasn't punishment enough."  
"You can go a week without sex, you've done it before."  
"Uh, yeah, when I was a virgin!"  
"Back when you were fifteen. Don't tell me you've had sex at least once a week for the last eight years."  
"What can I say? I'm on high demand!" You both knew this was only somewhat true, a shared joke.  
"You could say you're a slut and that you could have any guy you want if you are on 'high demand' as you say." His finger quotes picked out the words, dropping to hook round his cup's handle, bringing it to his mouth. He could make a coffee last for days.  
Making that classic fake offended face, you leant back into the booth.  
"Oh than you very much, kind sir! You're fabulous to! And just 'cause people want me doesn't guarantee me wanting them - I'm a slut with standards, thank you."  
He shrugged, setting his cup back down. Furrowed brows on an amused face.  
"I should be honoured then?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh, whoop-dee-do. I know one person I can always rely on for sex."  
"Well, yeah - that is if you give me something in return."  
"Like what? The sex is a reward for you to."  
"How about..." You mimed being in thought, tapping your chin. "A date?"  
Silence.  
"A date?"  
"Well, why not?" He gave a sceptic gaze, urging for you to go on, "We- we're always have sex and stuff..." You looked down eyeing the sticky grains of the table and rolling a loose dot of salt beneath your finger. It seemed so much interesting than before. "And I know we're friends and stuff but…I wanna go on a date."  
You summoned your courage and looked up. Glossed beads assessing him, emeralds eyeing you. "Tomorrow. We can go out, we can stay in - whatever you want. Just like always but...different."  
"You're paying."  
"Huh?"  
"The date you'll pay."  
"I- okay..." Just like that, the strength took its leave again, right out your left nostril.  
The quiet of the bustling café consumed you both. "I'll text you later." and with that he had left with an overwhelmed girl in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say thank you for reading this and hope you will stick around for the future chapters! I hope yo update at least once a month at the very least but patients may be needed...Please comment and/or give feedback, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
